Atem-Zeta
Zeta(Beta) is one of the hero's and later on, as Beta, villain of CDBS. As one of the Atems Zeta has had thousands of years to live, and is possibly immortal, and is the alternate personality of Beta, that was created by force. Zeta, along with the other Atems, suddenly appeared one day with no real explanation as to why (this is strange due to them living for thousands of years.). Beta is the original personality of Zeta. APPEARENC As Zeta he looks similar to a normal human but with the exception have having a silvery color throughout most of his body, except for his eyes which the Pupil's and iris are completely red. He seems to lack a joint at were the hips me the legs, but can still move them. As Beta he looks much more similar to a normal human, with the right skin tone as well. Beta looks like a young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long silver hair that spikes upwards in two large prongs, giving a feeling of a wolf. While not being a particularly large person, he is shown to be quite muscular. He wears a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting white martial arts pants with a yellow belt wrapped around his waist. He wears Tai Chi slippers for footwear. After his first fight with Aerial his upper body is wrapped in bandages. When he becomes "Awakened", his right eye is bloodshot and his hair has been tinted red with blood. After recovering, he now wears a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting black martial arts pants. PERSONALITY Zeta is introduced as an evil character with a hatred for most people and has a confident, vindictive characterization. He hates being insulted and will attack any who offends him. He thinks highly of himself and uses that assertion to threaten anyone. After his fight with Vegito he becomes a much more calm and collected person, and even says sorry to a couple of people for being rude. Beta is introduced as confident person, and thinks highly of himself and uses that assertion to threaten Rose and Aerial, during their fight. Later on Beta is shown to have a soft spot for children, as well as being calm and a Strategic thinker. ABILITIES AND POWERS Both Beta and Zeta have been shown to be faster than most people they have fought, and Beta is shown to be a much more strategic thinker than most people. While as Beta was able to easily fight two GoD's at the same time Physical abilities. Immense strength: '''Zeta has been shown to be able to rip off the arms of GoD's and as Beta was able to easily over power GoD, Aerial, in pure physical strength. '''Immense Speed and reflexes: '''Zeta has been shown to be on par with even vegito's speed, and while as Beta hasn't shown that many speed feats he has shown the greater reflex of the two, being able to dodge multiple death beams from behind his head and was able to dodge multiple low and high level GoD attacks. '''Immense durability:. Zeta has been able to survive having most of his body Destroyed due to a attack from Vegito, and as Beta was able to survive taking multiple Ki blades to the stomach without showing any sign of pain. Their biggest feats of durability is just being able to survive multiple attacks from beings who are much stronger than them. Immense stamina and endurance: Zeta has been able to use such abilities like the Kaiokenx10 without much strain on his body(most likely due to him being machine) and while as Beta was able to use the Kaiokenx20 for extended periods of time without much trouble. E'nhanced senses:' Beta has been shown to be able to tell the ki signatures between multiple fighters from hundreds of miles away, while also being able to sense air movement allowing him to dodge attacks that should have hit him. Adaption: Beta has the ability to adapt to almost any fighting style or technique, in due time. This ability allows him to get a 5x boost after loosing a battle or being near death. Adaptions main ability is to assimilate any fighting style he sees into Beta's own, and after long enough time can even know how to fully counter his opponents fighting style and or techniques. Accelerated healing: Both Beta and Zeta have shown to easily heal wounds to any part of there body, even recovering but entire holes in their chest. Genius Combatant: Beta is an extremely skilled fighter, who adapts to combat and uses the advantage of the opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. His adaption(even with out it he's still a genius fighter) ability allows him to learn countermeasures for other people's fighting styles, while making their fighting styles his own. He shows this ability against Aerial, where he attacks his weak spots and quickly turns the tables. He also shows this unique ability in his fight with Riger, where he comments that Riger's attacks are getting predictable and weird. While fighting his opponents, Beta gains access to their fighting styles and techniques, simply by witnessing them once. Moreover, when fighting Beta aims for the vital points and joints to make his opponents lose the ability to fight back very quickly. Furthermore, through analyzing his opponent's line of vision, posture, muscle tension, breathing, energy, movement patterns, and center of gravity he can almost perfectly predict his opponent's next movement. His prediction accuracy only improves as Beta becomes stronger. * Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Beta started out with in the story, a It is composed of a series of extremely fast and powerful punches that can take out an GoD. Beta avoids using this style if possible, it is unknown why. The martial art has been described as "leading enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. The martial art can repel the attacks of his opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. Furthermore, if in a crisis, the martial art has his body move on its own. However, this art is incomplete as Beta did not know how to fight against animal-like fighting styles. * Doggy Style (ドギー・スタイル Dogī Sutairu): Is a fighting style Beta created, that mimics the movements of animals. This fighting technique helps him in battle in closed spaces, such as forest, increasing his speed and unpredictability. * Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist (旋風鉄斬拳, Senpū Tetsuzan-ken): A martial art Beta seemingly created on his own. This martial art style involves a powerful hand movement technique to create a razor sharp whirlwind pressure that chops the opponent into tiny pieces. The martial art then pushes the opponent back with various degrees of force depending on the proximity towards the eye of the whirlwind. The cutting pressure is also used in the martial art's kicks and is sharp enough to cut through stone. * Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kyōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Water Stream Rock smashing fist, and Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. This technique is usually only achievable with two users, but Beta manages to reach a degree of mastery that allows him to use the combination without needing a second person It is Possible that Beta has created a martial art style that combines every single style he knows, created, and copied. It has not been shown as of yet Transformations These are "Transformations" that Beta has achieved through near death experiences. These are not actual transformations as its more like Beta awakening his locked away power and potential. "Awakened." After fighting Both Aerial and Rose at the same time, and being near death, Beta underwent a sudden power boost due to him unlocking his old power. Explosive growth rate: As a result of going closer to his old power, Beta's abilities can increase in power in a very short amount of time. This allowed him to almost instantly beings Aerial in their second battle, when before a weakened full power Aerial gave him some trouble. Enhanced Instincts: beta is able to quickly discern the strength of his opponents by listening to the instinctual warning signals that his body sends him. Regeneration: Beta's can heal very quickly, as he fully recovered his life threatening injuries from Shino, an angel, in only a minutes. He also regenerated getting pierced through his stomach after getting pierced by a ki attack struck and left a big hole; he regenerated in a matter of minutes while dodging. His body absorbs black matter from the air to close any wound "Pre-Unbound." Pre-Unbound Beta has all the abilities above, but increased 20 fold. his reflexes were great enough that in every fight he has had since gaining this form almost no one has been able to land a single hit on him, the only person able to do so was a serious Shino. His regeneration increases to were he can regenerate entire limbs back, from when before he could only reattach limbs. Trivia * Zeta/Beta was created by the user Blurry Face. (that's me!) * Beta has been slightly based on the character Garou from One Punch Man. * It has been suggested that Beta once used to be human, but was turned into a android by the other Atems. * Beta's real name is unknown as of yet. * One of Beta's fighting styles, Doggy Style, is a musical reference to Snoop Dogg's album, Doggy Style.